


From This Valley

by PalomaSheith



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western, M/M, Male Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Mentions of Other Voltron Paladins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 20:05:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17814626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PalomaSheith/pseuds/PalomaSheith
Summary: Takashi Shirogane was scheduled to hang at noon.And everyone wanted a good seat.Too bad they were all going to be disappointed.





	From This Valley

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cryptidkickflip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryptidkickflip/gifts).



> Mwah!  
> This one is for you, Oli!
> 
> Inspired by [this song](https://open.spotify.com/track/5UcW2Su74svT2gYHBv57fO?si=38l7KNzyS-CFpSeEYMTjvA)  
> and [this song](https://open.spotify.com/track/4qoD4IJbbir3hsAu4IowiG?si=roQtZ-PbT_u4iud6Lo_6cg)  
> And the title also comes from the song: From This Valley by The Civil Wars

It was cold and clear that night with the sky stretched out like an endless silk. Keith had been coming here for as long as he could remember. Just to be.

And after the searing heat of the day, after the punishing work that came from ranch life, after holding back from everything he wanted to say to the man working next to him… Keith needed to breathe.

Just to breathe.

So he hid himself up on the southern ridge and let the vastness of the land wash over him.

That’s where Shiro found him.

Keith was laid out on the ridge trying to convince himself that he wasn’t in love. And Shiro lay next to him propped up on his elbows staring up into the sky.

They lay in silence for God knows how long before Shiro leaned over him and brushed the hair from Keith’s face.  “It’s not your eyes or what you say… What you don't say. You’ve been lonely too long.”

“We both have.”

That kiss. Their first kiss. That first night together under the stars, Keith’s fate had been sealed.

Sure as selling soul.

And hell, hadn’t he done just that?

And he’d do it again.

He shifted in the shadows, bringing his mind back to the present. To the scene before him. It was only half past eleven, but half the town was already milling around the town center.

Vultures circling around the gallows. Just waiting for the show to start.

Takashi Shirogane was scheduled to hang at noon.

And everyone wanted a good seat.

Too bad they were all going to be disappointed.

Keith chanced a look at the courthouse rooftop where Lance was waiting. Then the direction of the mill where Hunk had the horses. Pidge had joined the crowd to blend in but he was at the ready.

Keith’s heart pulsed in his ears and he prayed once again that God be merciful.

Just this once.

God owed him just this once.

None of this was Shiro’s fault. Not really. He’d been a kid. Barely, seventeen when three soldiers decided to make the Shirogane homestead theirs for the night.

And damn it all if they didn’t try to take more.

Specifically, from Shiro’s sister and mother.

He shot two dead.

One got away.

And so had Shiro.

For three years, he’d roamed town to town until he found the Kagone ranch.

And Keith.

After two years of happiness, General Sendak and his troops made the town of Marmora their camp. And the General had recognized Shiro right away. And he would, wouldn't he?

Afterall, he’d been the one to get away.

The sun moved ever higher and the crowd doubled in size.  Beads of sweat rolled down Keith’s neck. There was a commotion to left as wagon rolled up from west.

His stomach dropped out at the sight of Shiro sitting in the back. Hands bound with coarse ropes and a fresh wound across the bridge of his nose.

“Sons of bitches,” he gritted out between clenched teeth. It took every ounce of willpower he had to stay in place.

Their eyes met briefly and a sob lodged itself in Keith’s throat.

Shiro’d asked him not come. Not to watch. He wanted Keith’s last memories of him to be kinder than a grotesque death dance from a string.

Shiro’d reached through the cold jail bars and pulled Keith’s forehead to his and sang one their song one last time. Keith cried and sang along with his shaking timbre, “I will pray, pray, pray til I see your smiling face. I will pray, pray, pray to the one I love…” A quick kiss and the officer yelled that time was up.

And that was supposed to be it.

Their last moments together.

Yeah, well, plans changed.

Shiro was led up the wooden platform, built this last week just for him. A pair of soldiers positioned him under the rope.

The General stood to the side watching. A pleased smile spread across his face as the noose slipped over Shiro's head.

It was time to move.

Keith pulled the hammer back on his pistol and nodded to Pidge. He moved to grocer front next to a barrel

“Any last words, Shirogane?” The General's voice boomed across the square and echoed through the square.

Pidge struck a lucifer and dropped it in a barrel. He moved to the next.

Keith stepped out into the open. He set his jaw and walked forward. Shiro's eyes found him instantly. The bob of his Adam's apple shifted the noose. “Yes,” his voice was hoarse.

Keith pushed through the crowd, though most moved aside when they saw who he was.

“Keith,” Shiro's voice cracked. He closed his eyes. A tear escaped the right.

Keith's throat constricted and he didn't bother fighting his own tears.

And with his cracking voice and dry lips, he sang to Keith one more time, “Won't you take me from this valley. To that mountain high-”

But then they released the door.

It happened in slow motion to Keith and it took him a moment to realize he was the one screaming. He ran.

Behind him the barrels began exploding.

That was Lance's cue.

A shot rang out and the rope was cleaved in two. Shiro fell to the dirt in lifeless heap.

The soldiers began shouting and townsfolk were screaming but Keith pushed ahead. He fell to his knees at his beloved's side and reached for the rope still wrapped around his neck. “Shiro, please. You can't do this me.” Keith pulled him into his arms. “Takashi…”

He stirred.

Keith's heart quickened. “Takashi?”

His eyes fluttered and he managed a cough.

It was the best sound Keith'd ever heard. He wrapped an arm around Shiro's waist. “Let's go.”

“You're not going anywhere.” An enormous hand gripped Keith around the throat and hauled him to his feet. Shiro slipped from his arms and landed hard in the dirt.

Keith struggled and pulled.

The General laughed. “Don't worry, boy. When we're done,  I'll send him on to hell right behind you.”

Cocky bastard.

Keith grit his teeth and made a choice. He reached for his father's peacemaker and tugged it free from its holster. “You first.” He pressed the muzzle to Sendak's chest and fired.

The General fell to his knees as Keith walked away.

He wrapped Shiro's arm around his neck and helped him stand. “Keith,” Shiro managed and gripped Keith tighter. Relief coursed through his body. All he wanted was to wrap Shiro in his arms and soak in the fact that they were together again.

But later.

Through the smoke and chaos came the clamor of hooves. Hunk, Lance, and Pidge rode through the crowd with Black and Red in tow.

Hunk hopped down and steadied Shiro while Keith climbed onto his horse.

“Lance,” Keith called, “Lead Black. Take Pidge and get goin’.”

“What about you and Shiro?”

“Hunk'll stay with us. Now go! We'll meetcha at Cheyenne.”

With a nod, Lance led Pidge and Black north. Hunk helped Shiro into the saddle behind Keith.

Shiro wrapped his arms around his lover's waist and Keith's eyes burned with unshed tears.

Soon. Soon.

With the click of his tongue and the flick of the reins, Red was off. He trusted Hunk to follow.

They rode hard at first then fell into steady pace as the sun dipped below the mountains.

Shiro stirred against Keith's back and propped his chin on his shoulder. “I asked you not to come.” His lips were dry where they pressed against Keith's neck.

Keith laughed. “Yeah, well… You know me. Never was good at listening.”

Shiro hummed and squeezed tighter. “‘Spose I do.”

They rode in silence as the red streaks of sunlight faded to purple dusk.

“Keith,” Shiro's voice was barely above a whisper, “Why?”

“Why what?”

“You're on the run now. Your life is ruined. And not just yours. Your mother. Our friends…” Keith pulled Red to a stop. He waved Hunk forward and the other rode on.

Keith watched him disappear before he slung his leg over the side of his mount and onto the ground. Confused, Shiro followed along. “Keith?”

Keith cupped Shiro face in his hands and pulled him down into a soft desperate kiss. Chapped lips and tangled tongues under the rising moon. And the tears fell free. Panting and crying Keith broke away to bury his face in Shiro's chest. “Why?” Keith repeated Shiro's question in disbelief. “We love you. _I_ love you. More than the risks. More than that damn dusty ranch. More than anything, Takashi.” Tears blurred his vision as he looked up. “How could I stand by and let you die?”

Shiro's own tears cut through the dust on his cheeks. “Keith… I don't deserve you. God.” He pressed their foreheads together. “I love you. You're the world.”

This time Shiro led Keith's chin upward and lips toward his.

Nothing was certain in this moment but their love.

And maybe that would be enough to take care of the rest.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/kittykittymoon?s=09)
> 
> Couple of notes:  
> A lucifer is an old name for a match. They were made with phosphorus and were much more liable to have the tip fall off and catch you on fire. Safety matches were made a bit later on.  
> And Keith's gun: peacemaker is a nickname for Colt’s 1873 single-action Army revolver. It was the preferred sidearm of Wyatt Earp.


End file.
